


Deadline on Love (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared goes on his usual summer vacation with his family to their  beach house, he thinks it’s going to be the best summer ever. In some ways he’s right, in others he’s wrong. When he meets troubled youth, Jensen, his world is turned upside-down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadline on Love (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deadline on Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16088) by lycaness. 



> This is, at long last, my final podfic for my Sweet Charity winner who asked to remain anonymous. My winner and lycaness were both unbelievably patient and I am so grateful to both of them for bearing with me.

**Title:** [Deadline on Love](http://lycaness.livejournal.com/28806.html)  
**Author:**  
**Reader:**  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Author Warnings:** Underage sex. Some violence. Some physical abuse. Angst. Schmoop (I think, it’s all new to me, lol).  
**Author Summary:** When Jared goes on his usual summer vacation with his family to their beach house, he thinks it’s going to be the best summer ever. In some ways he’s right, in others he’s wrong. When he meets troubled youth, Jensen, his world is turned upside-down. I’ve messed with their ages. Jared is just turned 16 and Jensen is nearly 17.

 **Format:** mp3

423.81 MB, 7 hr 37 min 56 sec

This is, at long last, my final podfic for my Sweet Charity winner who asked to remain anonymous. My winner and were both unbelievably patient and I am so grateful to both of them for bearing with me.

Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ya2666aeoyovd) \- this is a link to my Mediafire folder. You can download the chapters individually or download the rar file of the entire story.

Download the rar file [here](https://www.box.net/shared/fnvoqn3bsr)


End file.
